<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Операция «Пончики» by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493149">Операция «Пончики»</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020'>fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya'>innokentya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал G—PG-13 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aesthetic Collage, Crossover, FBI Profiler Stiles, Fadom Kombat 2020, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стилински, конечно, способный агент. И друг он замечательный. И делает все для коллег, как для себя — от души и с размахом. Только вот завуалированно приглашая команду ОПА на пончиковую вечеринку, он не учел, что некоторые могут не понять его слишком тонких намеков...<br/>Или коротко о том, как команда пыталась спасти Стайлза от неприятностей, которые, на самом деле, неприятностями не были. А потом ими все-таки стали.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал G—PG-13 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал 2 лвл</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Операция «Пончики»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>• Полноразмер (1000 х 1500 рх) по клику)<br/>• <a href="https://picua.org/images/2020/07/24/2a17b9564bfbf5fb4f17103dee90a6c5.png">Исходники</a><br/>• Можно считать продолжением вселенной, начатой драбблом <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360384">«С добрым утром»</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://picua.org/images/2020/07/24/07493148cc8132864453364e44afb02f.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>